michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
No Breathing In Class (poem)
No Breathing In Class, also known as Strict, is a poem by Michael Rosen, from his book The Hypnotiser. Premise Michael tells of a psychopathic teacher at his school who didn't allow her pupils to breathe because she was so strict. Transcript |-| 2008 Transcript = Strict. We had a teacher who was so strict, you weren't allowed to breathe in her lessons. She used to stand out the front going, "No breathing!" And you had the whole morning to get through. deep breath and holds it, then exhales. The weak ones just used to keel over and die, you'd hear them going down behind you! Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom! And there was always a whiny kid going, "Miss, can I go out and do some breathing?" and she'd say, "No, you've got all playtime to do it!" "And oh come on Miss, oh come on!" Did you know at the beginning of the week there were forty eight kids in my class, and at the end of the week there were only five of them left. Yeah, d'you know at the end of the day you'd be stepping over kids just to get out of the room. Oh no! There's Melanie! That's a shame, she was really nice! There's Dave. (chuckles) Hard luck Dave, always knew you were a bit weak. You know people say to me "If that's true, how come you're here to tell the tale?". Fair enough and I'll tell you. It's because, when I was at school, we used to sit at desks. We didn't sit around tables like you do now, we used to sit at desks, with lids. And some of us figured out, what you had to do... was snatch a quick breath under the desk lid when she wasn't looking. So once more from the beginning. "No breathing!" deep breath and holds The weak ones, Ka-bum, ka-bum, ka-bum. The whiny ones, "Miss, can I go out and do some breathing?" "No, you've got all playtime to do it!" and "Oh, go on Miss, oh go on!" Us lot, breath, pretends to lift up desk lid, puts head underneath, pants a bit, takes head out, and slams desk shut Ahh! That was the mistake; slamming the desk lid down! If you made a noise with the desk, lid it was... "Out! School Prison!" There was a prison underneath the school hall where they used to string you up from the wall bars. hands up, as if hanging to the wall by some chains FWOP! "Miss, I've been up here for 3 weeks! And there's wats... and they're nibblin' my toenails!" So I figured it out, what you had to do was put your thumb 'round the edge of the desk lid, so when it went down, it didn't make any noise at all. Once more, from the beginning. "No breathing!". deep breath and holds The weak ones, Ka-bum, ka-bum, ka-bum. The whiny ones, "Miss, can I go out and do some breathing?" "No, you've got all playtime to do it!" and "Oh, go on Miss, oh go on!". These other kids, breath, pretends to lift up desk lid, puts head underneath, pants a bit, takes head out, slams desk shut "Out! School Prison!". hands up, as if hanging to the wall by some chains FWOP! "Miss, I've been up here for 3 weeks, and there's... rats! And there nibbling... my toenails, Miss!". Me , thumb 'round the edge of the desk, breath, pretends to lift up desk lid, puts head underneath, pants a bit, takes head out , puts thumb around the edge of the "desk" and closes it quietly No noise at all. Survival! |-| 2014 Version = When did I first start writing and it's it's a problem for me to think because when I was very young, I went to a school, where the teachers we're so strict, I never knew any of you had a strict teacher, but this is way back in the 1950s, and I had a teacher who was so strict, you weren't allowed to breathe in her lesson. Now this is true story, this is yes you, weren't allowed to breathe in her Trivia * Michael performed this poem at the Glastonbury Festival in 2014. Use in YouTube Poops * No Breathing in Class is possibly one of the most popular of Michael Rosen's poems (by both Poopers and non-Poopers alike), as it seems to be one of the most quoted. * No Breathing In Class is Michael Rosen's second most popular video on his channel, ranking at almost 6 and a half million views (behind Hot Food, at 12 million views and counting). * It goes without saying that his teacher is obviously a psychopathic dictator, which possibly could have inspired Michael to do all his heinous acts against people in YouTube Poops. * A famous word in the poem, "snatch," is slang for "vagina," so it's common for YouTube Poops to use them/ It is commonly used during or followed by something referencing something sexual. More often than not, video and audio effects will be added to distort the clip, whilst also referencing "snatch" as old and unpopular. * If you have seen enough Poops, you will no doubt know every word of this poem by memory without actually watching the original video itself. * Michael pretending to quietly close the desk is very often seen in Poops. * YouTube Poopers like to use Michael's "survival" moment in their videos because Michael pokes a finger at the side of his head and makes a funny face. * The ka-boom! and ka-bum! sounds are used often in Michael Rosen YTPMVs. * The first time Michael slams the desk lid down is used often in YTPMVs. * The FWOP! sound is used often in Michael Rosen YTPMVs. * The whiny kid complaining about breathing is used often in Michael Rosen YTPMVs. * Michael panting is used often in YTPMVs. * Michael saying "Out!" is used often in YTPMVs. * Michael saying "No!" is used often in YTPMVs. * Michael saying "Ahh!" and touching the sides of his head is used often in YTPMVs. * Michael holding his breath for the first time is used very often in YouTube Poops. * Michael saying "...keel over and die..." is used very often in YouTube Poops. In most cases, keel and die are the most popular words taken from this bit for Poopers. * In MechaWeegee91's 12th installment of "Link and the Hyrule Gang", King Harkinian references the story by interrupting Zelda's advice to Link, leaving Link confused. Gallery |-| 2008 Version = Ade062aafcfb46462fa785c7e2bbf068.png|Michael holding his breath (cropped). Fwop.PNG|Michael hanging from the wall bars in school prison (cropped). 1751056 200x130.gif|GIF AHH.PNG hand up.PNG hee hee.PNG NOOOO BREATHING.PNG OUT.PNG snatch.PNG |-|2014 Version = Videos Category:Poems Category:Dyatic words used Category:2008 Category:Poems from The Hypnotiser Category:Poems with alternate titles Category:Michael Rosen Category:Poems highly utilized in YTPs Category:Videos not uploaded by Michael Rosen